Facsimile machines have become a standard office device and an efficient means to insure rapid document transmission. With the increased utilization of facsimile machines has come the potential for loss of confidential information by facsimile transmission without a document ever leaving the premises. Not only intentional thefts, but also unintentional losses may occur as sensitive documents are misdirected, misplaced or viewed by persons who have access to the facsimile machine but who are not cleared to have access to the information.
One solution is to provide a dedicated facsimile machine at each sensitive location with a code access for transmission and reception. Not only does this increase office complexity and cost, it is not effective as access codes quickly become known within an office.
Data transmission and document loss may occur through telephone lines connected to modems. With increased computer use, confidential data can be sent from local computer work stations which are connected to internal or external modems. It is also possible for hackers to access a facilities computer system via these modems, and withdraw or modify important data. There is presently no acceptable security system to inform management of the information being transmitted, or of unauthorized access.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,955, a facsimile PBX is disclosed which provides for automatic roll-over telephone lines to avoid busy signals on the fax transmission lines. Memory storage is provided to capture the facsimile pending machine availability, to make the system seem transparent to outside senders, as all the in-coming facsimiles machines dial the same main phone number.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,238, a facsimile record and playback system is disclosed which allows recording facsimile massages on a cassette tape for later playback or viewing.
Neither of these systems provides security of all facsimile and data transmissions to prevent loss of confidential information, by allowing management review prior to transmission, nor do they provide for archiving of all facsimile documents to maintain a complete record of all transmissions and receptions. At best one can obtain an activity report, but this does not identify the information transmitted. Consequently, the search continues for a low cost yet efficient means for assuring facsimile and data security.